Twilight SYOC
by BlackRosie
Summary: What If There Was Another Vampire Family In Forks Washington? The De La Nore Family Close Relatives Of The Cullens Are Now Going To Forks High School With The Cullens. But What If They Run Into Some Of The De La Nore's Old Enemies? Renesmee and Gabriella Get Captured & A Family Battle Will Commense. The Cullens and The Blacks Vs The De La Nores.
1. Reunion

*Bella's P.o.v.*

Me And Edward Were In The Yard Of The Cullen House Watching Renesmee Play In The Fields.

We Hear The Door Close And Was Standing There

"Edward, May I Speak To You?" He Says

"Of Course, But If Your Going To Speak With Me You Must Talk To Bella Also" Edward Says

"I Suppose, This Concerns Her Anyway" He Says

"Ok Then" Edward Says

"NESSIE!" I Yell As She Runs Over

"Yes?" She Says

"Go Inside With Auntie Rosalie Me And Your Dad Have To Talk With Your Grandpa" I Say

"Alright Mom" She Says Running Up The Steps

"Edward, Your Cousins Are Coming Over" He Says

"Cousins?" I Say " I Didn't Know You Had Other Family"

"Edward, None Of Us Are Happy About Them Coming But There Still Family, Now Go Get Dressed They'll Be Here In A Few Hours" He Says Walking Back Inside

Edward Sighs And I Can Tell He's Angry

"Edward, Why Don't You Like Your Cousins?" I Say

"It's Nothing Come On" He Says Walking Up The Stairs

"Edward! Don't Lie To Me,Why Don't You Like Them!" I Yell

"I Haven't Seen Them In Millions Of Years Bella! Since I Was A Kid,One Of Them Was My Best Friend And She Just Leaves And I Never Saw Her Again" Edward Says Sighing

"Now Come On, They'll Be Here In A Few Hours" He Says Continuing Up The Stairs And I Follow After Him

It's About 3 Hours,Before We Hear A Knock At The Door

When Opens It, He Comes Face To Face With A Girl Who Looks About 17 Standing There

"Uhm Hi,Long Time No See" She Says

"JULIET!" Rosalie Yells Hugging The Velvet Haired Girl

"Rosalie,Nice To See You Again" She Smiles

"Juliet Can We Go In?" A Male Voice Says From Outside

"Just,Go In!" A Female Voice Yells As Juliet Falls Forward,And About 11 People Fall In

"Oh Geez" Esme Says As She And Rosalie Run Over To Help Them Up

I Walk Over To Help Them Up

I Help Up A Auburn Haired Girl And Ask Her If She's Alright, She Stared At Me And Soon Enough Everyone of Them Started To Stare

"Let Us Explain" Esme Says

"This Is Bella, Edward's Wife" Dr. Cullen Says Pointing At Me

"And This Little Girl Is Renesmee" Rosalie Smiles Pushing Her Forward

"Carlisle Cullen! Why Didn't You Tell Us!" Juliet Yells

"Sorry Juliet" He Sighs

"Why Don't You Introduce Yourselves To Bella and Renesmee" He Says Walking Next To Esme

"I Suppose" She Sighs

"Well You Know Me Already, I'm Juliet Or Julia" She Smiles At Me

"And I'm Her Boyfriend, Romeo" A Muscular Guy With Dark Brown Hair Says Standing Next To Her

"I'm Sabrina" A Girl With Black Wavy Hair Says

"The One And Only Joey!" A Man With Shaggy Black Hair Laughs

"Nice To Meet You, I'm Oliver or Ollie" A Girl With Long Auburn Wavy Hair Smiles

"Me? I'm Jack" A Guy With Black Hair With A Few Ghostly White Strands Says Smirking

"Kira, Nice To Meet You" She Smiles

"I'm Alex, I Have A Boyfriend He's Out With His Pack Again"

"Oh You Have A Werewolf Boyfriend?" Rosalie Asks

"Yea" Alex Sighs

"Nice To Meet Ya I'm Charlotte" A Girl With The Same Red Velvet Hair As Juliet Smiles

"Nathan" A Dirty Blonde Guy Says, Very Annoyed To Be Here

"I'm Logan" A Guy With Dark Brown Hair And A Beanie Smiles

Everyone Looks At The Other Girl With Tangly Auburn Hair

"Gabriella" She Sighs

"Nice To Meet All of You" I Say

"Are You Cullen's Too?" Renesmee Asks Them

"Oh No Darling, Were The De La Nore's" Juliet Smiles

"And Well, We'll Be Going To Forks High School With You Guys" Alx Says

"Oh, Cool" I Say

"Where Will You Guys Be Staying?" Esme Says

"You May Stay Here If You Like" She Smiles

"Oh No It's Alright Darling, Surprising We Found A 12 Bedroom House Up The Street From Here" Juliet Smiles

"Come On! Let's Go Decorate" Ollie Smiles Running Out The Door

"I Have To Follow Her, We Don't Know What She'll Get Herself Into, Nice Meeting You Though" Jack Says Running After Ollie

"Is There School Tomorrow?" Alex Asks Me

"Yea There Is" I Say

"DANG! I Guess I'll See You Then" She Groans As She Runs Up To There House

"Come And Visit Later" Juliet Smiles Running Off

"We Better Get Going Unless You Want Juliet To Paint Your Room Brown Again Gabriella" Logan Chuckles

"No! Not Brown I Want it Red!"She Screams And Runs Out The Door

"Later Cullens!" Logan Smiles Running After Gabriella

"I Guess We'll Be Going Too" The Rest of Them Laugh As They Run Out


	2. New Students at Forks High

*Bella's P.o.v.*

Me and Edward Decided To Wait For The De La Nore's As They Passed By The House This Morning

We Felt a Gust Of Wind,In The Distance I Saw What Looked Like Nathan and Alex Racing Leaving Some Dust Behind Them

"NATHAN! ALEX!" I Turn and See Juliet There With The Rest of Them

"Idiots..." Charlotte Groans

"Hey, But One of Them Is Your Boyfriend" Ollie Chuckled

Charlotte rolls her eyes

"Don't Remind Me" She Groans Running Aftr Nathan

"You Guys Coming?" Gabriella Says Walking Up To Me and Edward

"Uhm Nah We'll Just Take The Car" Edward Says Before I Can Even Answer

"Alright Then, See You At School" Logan says walking from behind Gabriella and He Runs Off With Jack,Romeo and Joey

"Ok I Have To Go, Bye Bella" Gabriella Smiles

"Later Eddie" She Smirks As She Runs Off To Catch Up With Who I Think Is Her Boyfriend

I Look At Edward As He Turns A Little Red

"Eddie?" I Smirk

"Uhhh Well C'mon Let's Get To School" He Says Opening The Garage Revealing His Black Mustang

"Lets Go" He Says Getting In The Car as I Walk Over Silently Not A Word The Whole Ride There

Kira,Juliet and Sabrina Walk Up To Us

"Hey Guys Do You Mind Giving Us A Ride, We Frankly Don't Want To Run" Juliet Smiles

"Alright, Hop In" I Say

"Thanks" Kira Says

Once We Get There Nathan,Alex,Charlotte,Logan,Jack,Romeo and Gabriella Are In The Front Of The School

"About Time" Romeo Smiles

I See Alex, With A Tall Tan Muscular Guy With Short Black Hair and Brown Eyes, Which I Could Guess Is Her Boyfriend Brandon Black

We Walked Up To Them And Introduced Them To Our Friends And Took Them To The Principal To Get There Schedules

As Soon As That The Bell Rang And We Were All Off To Class

*Juliet's P.o.v.*

I Looked At My Schedule a Bit Confused and Turned To Joey

"Do You Know Where It Is? I'm TERRIBLE At Directions" I Groaned

"Yea I Think It's Up Ahead" Joey Says Running

We Stand In Front Of Room S250 As Joey Pushes Open The Door To A Somewhat Biology Classroom

"Ah New Students!" A Pudgy Brunnette Woman Says

"Introduce Yourselves" She Smiles

"Uhm I'm Joey" He Says Using His Award Winning Smile

"Juliet" I Smile

"Ok Then Juliet and Joey, Why Don't You Take a Seat Next To Our Also New Student Sameal" She Says

I Look Up And See A Guy With Long Straight Black Hair Tied Back Into A Ponytail Bangs Framing His Face with Somewhat Onyx Eyes and Slightly Looking A Bit Asian

I Had A Weird Feeling In My Stomach As He Looked Up At Me ANd Joey

Something Tells Me He Just Isn't Right

We Walked Past Him And Into Our Seats, I Just Stared And Stared Off Into Space

The Ring of The Bell Woke Me Up, As The Class Started Leaving I Grabbed Joey By His Sleeve As He Looked At Me A Bit Worried

"Same Feeling ABout Him Too?" He Says Looking At Me

I Nod As We Walk Out To Find The Guys'

The Day Went By Fast From English To Art, Pretty Soon It Was Lunch And I Ran To Find Them

I Only Found Joey,Nathan,Sabrina and Alex. The Rest Of Them Were Somewhere Else With Bella and Edward

"Me and Joey Went Into Our First Period And Sat Behind A Guy Named Sameal" I Say

"Why Are We Worried Again?" Nathan Asks Confused

"I Have A Bad Feeling About Him, He May Be A Threat" I Say

"Welll I Met A Girl In My Math Class Who Is Also A Vampire" Alex Smiles

School Passed By Quick And As Soon As That Bell Rang Me And Romania a Girl I Met In My Gym Class Walked Me Outside

"Well Juliet, I Don't Think You Guys Should Be So Quick To Judge I Think You Should Invite Them Over As Sorta A Peace Treaty Yea?" Romania Smiles

I Knew Romania For A While Now, She Was Dating My Cousin Vincent

"I Guess So Well I Have To Go Bye Romania" I Smile As I Start Walking Towards Bella,Edward And Sabrina

"Hey Where's Kira?" I Ask

"She Went Exploring Like She Usually Does, She Said She'll Be Back Later" Edward Says

"Now Come On Let's Go" Sabrina Smiles Getting In The Car "The Gang Said They'll Run Up Again, So We'll Meet Them Up There"

"Alright" I Sigh

"Wait Before We Go" I Say Getting Out Of The Car And Ran Franticly Around To Finally Find Sameal

"Sameal!" I Yelled

"Yes?" He Says Smiling

"Uhm Would You Like To Come Over To My House Tonight At 8, Bring Your Friends Too Maybe We Can Get To Know Each other?" I Smile

"Alright Then, See You At 8" He Smiles Walking Off With A Chesnut Haired Girl And A Guy With Brown Choppy Hair

I Walked Back Over To The Car And Sat There

"What Was That About?" Bella asked Me

"Nothing Bella Let's get Going" I Sigh As I Slouch Back Into The Chair

It Was 7:30pm When Kira Ran In All Dishelved, She Looked Like SHe Got In A Fight

"I-I Just Got Attacked By A Female Vampire" She Stutters As She Falls Forward

KIRA!


	3. Blame Game

"KIRA!" Gabriella yelled as she ran to help her up

Juliet ran into the kitchn to call the Cullens over

"What Happened Kira? What Did She Look Like! Once I Get My Hands On Her I'll!" Nathan yells as he clenches his fists

In a few minutes the Cullens were at the door

Kira was like a little sister to all of the De La Nore's seeing her hurt just ticks them off

"Oh Geez! What happened to poor Kira!" Rosalie says looking over at a passed out Kira

"She'll be fine, a little bruised but she's alright" Says

"Kira...please wake up" Gabriella groans fanning kira

"Mmph..." Kira moans as her eyes open slightly

"KIRA!" Gabriella smiles hugging her

"Kira what do you remember?" asks her

"The girl who attacked me had chestnut hair with some cleopatra styled bangs and deep red eyes" Kira says

"Hey I know who your talking about" Alex says

"Was she about 5'5 and sorta had a hourglass figure?" Alex asks Kira

"Yea She Did!" Kira says surprised

"Her names Morgan she's in my Math class, chick sits right in front of me" Alex smiles proudly at her sluthing

Then The Doorbell Rings and everyone looks at the door

"Uhh was anyone expecting company?" Logan says staring at the door

"I was..." Juliet sighs as she gets up and runs to the door, opening it to Sameal, a girl who I could guess was Morgan and a guy she had in her History Class His name was Erik

"Hello" Sameal smiles a toothy grin

"May we come inside?" Erik asks

"Don't tell me you forgot about us Juliet?" Sameal smiles

"Of Course Not come inside" Juliet sighs

A scream rings through the house as everyone could tell it was kira

Juliet runs to the living room to see Nathan,Joey,Jack,Romeo and Logan ready to attack Sameal,Morgan and Erik while the girls were holding them back

"ITS YOU!" Kira yells

"Nice of you to remember me sweetheart" Morgan grins

"YOU'RE THE GIRL WHO HURT KIRA!" Nathan Growls At Morgan

"Me? Oh Of Course Not" Morgan smiles at Nathan

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Nathan yells

"Is that at threat?" Morgan smirks

Nathan scratches Morgan across the cheek as the blood started seeping out Morgan took her finger and wiped the blood and licked her finger

Morgan jumps on Nathan and its a brawl

"GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Charlotte yells as she jumps in

"Hey we don't want any trouble" Logan says trying to calm down

"Oh yea well we do!" Erik says charging at Logan with a fist

"Logan?" Gabriella says and runs in front of him getting punched in the stomach

"Gabby?" Logan says touching her cheek hoping she'll wake up

"YOU JERK!" Logan growls hissing at Erik

"Bring It Pretty Boy" Erik smirks

As That Brawl Broke Out, Juliet Sees Little Nessie Hiding Behind Edward

"Aren't You Going To Help!" Juliet yells at Carslie

"Family Is Family" Carslie shrugs as he runs to the Logan and Erik fight

"I'll go help Carslie" Esme says running to the Logan and Erik fight

It becomes a Cullen & De La Nore Battle Versus The Yune's

"Thanks for the little presents" Juliet hears what sounds like Sameal and sees Sameal,Erik and Morgan with Renesmee and Gabriella

"Ta Ta" Morgan smiles as they dissapear

*Juliet's P.o.v.*

It Was Chaotic, the dust cleared

We tore apart the walls and everything

"Gabriella?" I hear Logan call

"Nessie?" I hear Bella say

"RENESMEE!" I hear Edward yell

"Where are they?" Esme says coming from the kitchen

I break down in the middle of the living room crying

"Juliet? Juliet are you ok?" I hear a voice i could only recognize as Romeo's says

"I-I know where they are" I whimper

"WHERE!" Edward and Logan both yell

"Sameal took them" I burst out crying again

"T-THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Edward yells at Kira

"YOU HAD TO GO EXPLORING!" He yells again as tears roll down kira's cheeks

"DONT GO BLAMING KIRA FOR THIS NOR JULIET THIS IS YOUR FAULT! Logan yells

"WELL LOGAN I THINK THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Edward yells back

"MY FAULT?WHY DID YOU BRING RENESMEE ANYWAY!" Logan yells back

"IDIOT SHE'S MY DAUGHTER WHY WOULD I LEAVE HER!" Edward argues

"WELL 'EDDIE' SHE IS A VAMPIRE YOU IDIOT! I EVEN SAW HER FIGHTING!" Logan growls

"FORGET FAMILY!" Edward yells back

"FINE BY ME!" Logan yells

"GET OUT!" Logan says

Edward storms towards the door and slams it

I think it'll be best if you guys leave, when Logan gets mad he goes on a rampage ALex says

"Ok Then Bye De La Nore's" Esme says running out the door trying to catch up with Edward

*Kira's P.o.v.*

Once All Of The Cullens Left Logan got up and started walking towards the door

"Where are you going Logan?" I ask him managing to stop crying

"To Find Gabriella" He says turning to me tears in his eyes as he closes the door

I stood there awestruck

Logan Never Cried

*Bella's P.o.v.*

I only knew one place where Edward would be

I walked up to a cliff that showed the perfect view of the night sky and saw him sitting there

"Edward? Why did you run?" I ask him

Edward gets up and walks over to me

"Bella we lost Nessie today and it's my fault" Edward says

"No It's Not" I sigh

"Now Come On Let's Get Back To The House Alright?" I Smirk as i start walking

"Bella No I'm going to go find Nessie I'm Sorry" Edward says turning to me and running off in the moonlight


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peoplez!**

**~ This Will Be Deleted Once Yea...~**

**Well I Need A New Co-Writer Cause I Have No Clue What Happened To My Old One**

**And I Am Completely Stumped On Ideas For The Next Chapter**

**Also If My Co-Writer Likes**

**He/She May Be A New Family Member In The De La Nore Family**

**I Need A New One So Our NExt Chapter Will Be Up So PM Me If Your Up To It**

**Peacie! ^-^**

**Luvs You All (Maybe...)**

*****BlackRosie*****


End file.
